Tracking on Through
by Ilyusha
Summary: G1. 28s Meme for my OC, Tracer. Angsty: After having fallen into recharge on Trailbreaker, Tracer is faced with a dilemma she’s really not sure she knows how to handle. Excited: Hound shows Tracer a little more of Earth’s variety and she actually enjoys.
1. Caring

Summary: Stranded after a battle, Tracer and Trailbreaker share a tender moment.  
Warnings: Mentions of previous violence  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Authors Notes: For the 28s Meme - find the claim page on my fic LJ or request here! This is Caring, requested by el_esteleth.  
_I'm reluctant to call it a day on the Searchin' story - it's not finished finished, but I've taken it as far as I can/want to in that particular arc.  
So... I'm moving on to the **28's Meme** (as everyone else is at the moment) and completing it for Tracer!_

Claim a prompt, give me a couple of characters and maybe a scenario you'd like to see and I'll write it.

* * *

It had been a quick attack, of that she was grateful. What she was not grateful for was the fact that they were now stranded, out of radio communication with the Ark and Trailbreaker was injured. Just mere coincidence that Starscream and his trine had flown overhead and decided to play 'Shoot the Autobot'.

Once they had flown off and disappeared from her sensors, she crawled over to Trailbreaker, quickly checking and patching what she could of the damage he'd taken.

"'Breaker… can you hear me?" A soft murmur reassured her and she tried to put out a call to the Ark for a medic.

"Frag… we're on our own for the moment 'Breaker." Carefully, she manoeuvred Trailbreaker so his head was resting comfortably on her legs – the best she could do for now. Unsubspacing her gun, she laid that on the ground within easy reach.

"It'll be okay. Comms will come back up soon and we can get you back to the Ark. I'll take care of you." Stroking the side of his helmet reassuringly, she watched his optic band flicker as he slipped into stasis.

"Always take care of you like you take care of me…" She whispered.


	2. Exhausted

Summary: Tracer finally returns to the Ark after far too long spent tracking.  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Authors Notes: For the 28s Meme - find the claim page on my fic LJ or request here! This is Exhausted, requested by _trunks_angel.  
_She stumbled into the entrance of the Ark, pausing to give the security cameras a brief wave. She knew that Red Alert would no doubt be watching and would report her presence back on base to Prowl. Prowl… she needed to report to him, but all she wanted to do was refuel and curl up and recharge.

* * *

At the sound of footsteps heading in her direction, she attempted to stand up straight, but too many hours on the road tracking meant that she was at the limits of her reserves. With one hand braced against the wall for support, she looked up to see Optimus Prime round the corner. They both stared at one another for long moments, each wearing a guilty expression before Prime finally broke the silence.

"I wasn't aware we had patrols running this late?"

"I wasn't on patrol… sir." She paused, briefly taking her hand away from the wall, wobbling slightly as her gyros tried to adjust before giving up and leaning back against the wall.

"I was tracking the Constructicons sir."

"You look exhausted." He made to step towards her to help her.

"I'm fine sir!" As exhausted as she was, her pride still wouldn't let her accept help, especially from Optimus Prime. What was he going to do, carry her back to her quarters? She shuddered at the thought of being picked up and carried around like a sparkling. Unfortunately, he noticed and stepped towards her, laying one large hand on her shoulder.

"Let me at least make sure you get to the rec room safely?" She nodded, too tired to argue and at least he wasn't picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder like Inferno or Kicker would have done.

Optimus Prime smiled behind his battlemask, his hand still resting on the Minibot's shoulder as they walked down the corridor. He made sure to adjust his pace to her slow stumbling, knowing somehow if he made any other attempt to help her out she'd likely rip his antennae off!

To Tracer's utmost relief, the corridors were deserted and as they approached the door to the rec room, Prime removed his hand, making it look as though they had just walked down together, nothing more. It didn't surprise her when they entered to find Trailbreaker sitting at a table with a small pile of energon cubes. Red Alert was evidently still looking out for her after all this time! Resisting the urge to comm. him to tell him that she could take care of herself thank you very much, she sank into the seat opposite Trailbreaker, nodding her thanks as he pushed a cube towards her.

Prime allowed himself to linger a moment, watching the two of them before he made to leave. Just as he reached the door, Tracer called out to him. He stopped, turning to look at her.

"Thank you sir."

"You are more than welcome Tracer." He tilted his head and left, amused by the way she appeared to 'blush' and duck her head.


	3. Greedy

Summary: Tracer tries her hand at a card game. Trailbreaker does not approve.  
Warnings: Gambling.  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Authors Notes: For the 28s Meme - find the claim page on my writing LJ! This is Greedy, requested by **el_esteleth**.

**

* * *

**

Tracer watched the game with interest; Smokescreen, Jazz, Bluestreak and Sideswipe were gathered around the table, oversized patterned cards in their hands.

"What are they doing?" She whispered to Trailbreaker

"Gambling." The one word answer gave Tracer the impression that Trailbreaker didn't exactly approve.

"Gambling? For what?" She turned her attention back to the table as Trailbreaker replied, watching the participants. The smirk on Sideswipe's face, the subtle twitching of Bluestreak's doorwings. The way Smokescreen tilted his head as he looked at the others before laying his cards on the table.

"Read 'em and weep. Full House!" Groans echoed around the table as Smokescreen raked the energon chips towards him.

"Stay here…" She muttered to Trailbreaker, patting his leg as she jumped up and made her way over to the table.

"Can I play?" She asked, ignoring Sideswipe's leer and dirty comment.

"Sure…pull up a chair. Do you know how to play?"

"Nope, but I'm sure I'll pick it up quickly." She smiled as sweetly as she could at them, setting a chair between Bluestreak and Sideswipe, both who obligingly made room for her. Sideswipe grinned suggestively at her and patted the chair and again Tracer wondered how he could get away with it with Bluestreak sitting right there. Not to mention the fact that Trailbreaker was also in the room.

Smokescreen quickly explained the rules, showing her the cards and telling her about the bets. Nodding, she watched as he dealt the first hand before turning her attention to the players. The cards in her hand weren't the best, but she could swap one and get a fairly decent hand. Bluestreak's doorwings quavered uncertainly as he stared at his hand. Sideswipe's smirk faltered for an instant. Smokescreen stared around the table, one corner of his mouth quirked up in a half-smile.

As the game went on, the pile of energon chips in front of Tracer grew larger and larger. Most hands she won, and those she didn't, Jazz won. Sideswipe was grumbling. Smokescreen was giving her decidedly unpleasant looks. And Bluestreak had run out of energon chips an hour ago. Trailbreaker finally made up his mind and crossed the room to stand behind Tracer, placing one hand on her shoulder. She jumped as he did so, attention focussed on the cards in her hand.

"Come on Trace…"

"Just one more hand?" She pleaded, leaning back in her chair to look up at him, completely missing the relieved glances the rest of the table gave Trailbreaker. He shook his head and stepped back, pointedly giving her room to stand up.

"But can I just finish this hand?"

"No." It had to be the sternest voice Trailbreaker had ever used with her. When she didn't move, he scooped her energon chips up and walked away.

"Hey!" Hurriedly, she made her apologies and followed Trailbreaker out of the rec room.

"What was that for?" She asked as she finally caught up with him.

"You were being greedy."  
"Was not! I was just winning."  
"Every hand."  
"Most hands."  
"Still being greedy."  
"Not my fault if they give themselves away. You don't tell Jazz or Smokescreen off for being greedy!" Trailbreaker didn't say anything.

"It was just a bit of fun…"

"It wasn't and you know that." Trailbreaker paused and sighed. "I've seen what gambling does to mechs Trace. And I don't want that to happen to you."


	4. Dishevelled

Warnings: Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Authors Notes: For the 28s Meme - find the claim page here! This is Dishevelled, requested by **mmouse15**.

* * *

"We got incoming!" Tracer pulled to a stop, scattering dust. They were out on patrol in the furthest reaches of their grid sector and now they were about to come under Decepticon fire.

"How many?" Inferno pulled up next to her, transforming and scanning the sky.

"Three. I'm reading Seeker signatures."

"Just what we need." Tracer transformed and crouched next to Inferno.

"They're coming in from the north-eastern boundary. And we've got little cover. There's some derelict buildings back south, but they'll reach us before we can get under cover."

"No choice but to stand and fight then!" Inferno sounded like he relished the opportunity.

"So much for keeping under the scanners." Tracer muttered, readying her weapon.

"What in the name of Cybertron itself happened to you two?" Rollback's cry greeted them as they trudged into their base. They were both covered in soot and grime.

"His fault!" Tracer pointed towards Inferno, grumbling and heading straight for the washracks.

"What did you do?"

"We won a fight with a Seeker trine."

"And…?"

"And kinda took shelter in a building that they set on fire and darned near collapsed around our audios."

"It _did _collapse around our audios!" Tracer called back down the corridor.

"Heh, yeah it might have."

"Washracks. I can't see whether you've actually taken any damage under all that muck!" Rollback shook his head and watched Inferno amble up the corridor leaving a trail of dust and debris.


	5. OnVacation

Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Authors Notes: For the 28s Meme - find the claim page on my writing LJ! This is On-Vacation, requested by **el_esteleth.  
**"It's called a vacation Trace. And you need one."  
"What?" A slight pause. "I do not!"

* * *

"Prowl's had you out tracking virtually every day. You've come back exhausted."

"So you took it upon yourself to tell Prowl that I couldn't cope?" Accusation.

"No! It was Ratchet who discretely reminded Prowl that certain trackers need rest regardless of whether they think they do or not. Much like certain tacticians. So Prowl made sure we both had some time off before taking some time off himself."

"Oh…" Deflated, there was little she could say.

"Drink this." Trailbreaker passed her a cube of energon, one hand resting on her shoulders as he sat down next to her. Accepting the energon, Tracer relaxed, leaning against Trailbreaker's much larger frame as she slowly sipped from the cube.

"So where exactly are we going and what exactly are we doing?"

"Now that's my little secret." Trailbreaker smiled down at her, nuzzling against the top of her helmet.

Nestled against Trailbreaker, the sun setting on the horizon, casting a brilliant play of colors across the landscape, Tracer decided that she could get used to this vacation thing after all.


	6. At The Beach

Summary: Tracer spends time with Beachcomber and learns about life on earth.  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Authors Notes: For the 28s Meme - find the claim page at my writing LJ! This is At-the-Beach, requested by_huntingospray_.

* * *

They stepped carefully across the sand, the grains shifting under their weight. Instinctively, Tracer ducked as large birds swooped overhead.

"Relax, the gulls ain't gonna hurt ya." Beachcomber drawled easily.

"Gulls?"

"The birds yer trying to hide from." Tracer straightened up, casting a glance skywards at the birds circling.

"Habit." She offered with a shrug. Really, she hadn't been on Earth that long, so when Beachcomber offered to show her around while Hound was out on patrol, she practically leapt at the chance.

"Well out here, you'll hear 'em long before ya see them." Beachcomber gestured to the wide expanse of ocean. It was true that they couldn't exactly be sneaked up on. Yet to Tracer, the sounds of the waves and the grating of the sand grains were loud. Thousands of energy signatures were registering on her sensors, both in the sand and the sea and on the cliff behind them.

"There's life everywhere..." She murmured in awe.

"That's what's so great 'bout this planet. Life everywhere."

"How do they survive?"

"Life here can survive anywhere." Beachcomber launched into a vivid description of all the environments on the planet where life could exist, both in present time and in geological history. So lost in his descriptions, Tracer forgot to keep an optic on her sensors, not noticing the waves creeping closer and closer. Back to the ocean, she peered into the rock pool, optics searching for the life Beachcomber assured her was in there. She could see the energy readings on her sensors, but she couldn't actually locate them until one moved, the brief flash of sunlight reflecting off its scales all she needed to track its movements.

"Amazing…"

"Camouflage. Whoa, watch out." Quickly, Beachcomber grabbed at Tracer's hand, pulling her backwards as a wave crashed onto the shore where she'd been standing.

"Ratch' won't like it if he has to flush salt water from your systems, trust me."


	7. Dancing

Summary: Tracer gets 'persuaded' to dance.  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Authors Notes: For the 28s Meme - find the claim page at my writing LJ! This is Dancing, as chosen by _cmdrtekk_.

* * *

"Come on girl, you'll be good at it!"  
"No, no and no!" The others watched amused as Blaster squared off against Tracer, trying to convince the Minibot to join in the dancing. Despite her better judgement, she'd stayed on in the rec room for the impromptu party (weren't they always impromptu?) that Blaster had thrown.

And now everyone else was up and dancing; ranging from being thoroughly uncoordinated, like Gears and Brawn; to being so stylish it was beautiful to simply watch, such as Jazz (unsurprisingly) and Bluestreak (surprisingly).

Blaster pulled gently at her hand.

"Come on, I've seen the way ya move!"

"Blaster!" Shocked, Tracer didn't put up any resistance as Blaster pulled her onto the makeshift dance floor (basically the area where the tables had been pushed to one side). However, once she realised where she was, she attempted to pull her hand out of Blaster's grip.

"Ah no, gotcha just where I want you!" He smirked, pulling her close. "Just go with the flow baby." He murmured as he held on to her, twirling her around the dance floor to cheers and clapping. The more they danced, the more she learnt how to place her feet and the more confident she got.

Eventually, Blaster whirled her around the dance floor one last time, neatly spinning her and depositing her in Trailbreaker's lap.

"He was right." Trailbreaker murmured while Tracer composed herself, letting her processor catch up. "You are good at dancing. Though I prefer it when you're dancing with me." Before she knew what was happening, Tracer found herself back on the dance floor again.


	8. Horny

Summary: Having sensitive audios is not always a bad thing…  
Warnings: Mentions of activities going on behind closed doors  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Authors Notes: For the 28s Meme - find the claim page at my writing LJ! This is Horny, as chosen by_ __wilderness___.

* * *

The horrified squeak Tracer made as she stopped dead in the middle of the corridor should have been amusing, but Inferno knew better than to laugh."Yeah, probably shoulda told ya to turn yer audio sensitivity down when ya walk through quarters this time a night."

"Thanks…" Tracer responded dryly, turning down the range of her sensors and hurrying to catch Inferno up.

"How does Red put up with it?"

"Heh now well ya see… If he does happen ta hear somethin' he ought not ta, he generally comes and finds me…" Inferno paused, grinning down at Tracer. "Guess if it has the same effect on ya, ya can always go find Trailbreaker."

"Inferno!"

They continued on down the corridor, Tracer doing her best to ignore the sounds coming from within the rooms either side. Thankfully it wasn't every room, but the noises coming from a select few were more than enough to start a slow fire burning through her circuits.

"You know what… I think I will go find 'Breaker after all." Tracer didn't dare look up at Inferno, muttering her goodbyes and disappearing back up the corridor.

"Heh, guess I'd best go find Red then…" Inferno grinned to himself.


	9. Turned On

Summary:Having sensitive audios is not always a bad thing… even if your partner is on duty!  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Authors Notes: For the 28s Meme - find the claim page at my writing LJ! This is Turned-On, as chosen by ___wilderness___.

* * *

Tracer hurried down the corridor, not quite caring that she'd left Inferno abruptly. All she knew was that she wanted, no needed, to find Trailbreaker.

Unfortunately Trailbreaker was on duty.

Not that she'd let that stop her of course. Sidling into the control room, she made her way over to Trailbreaker's station; the black mech intent on the monitor in front of him, running through simulations prepared by Prowl and Smokescreen. At least sitting down, he was more her height and she was easily able to rest her hands on his shoulders. He barely jumped as she did so, letting her know he had indeed noticed her come in.

"'Breaker…" She leant up and whispered in his audio.

"I'm on duty Trace…"

"I know…" She pouted, sliding her fingers underneath the armor plating on his shoulders, brushing and teasing against the wires beneath. "I just needed to see you…" Beneath her hands, she could detect the fuel running through his energon lines, the quickening of his pump.

"I just needed you…"


	10. Well Shagged

Summary: Having sensitive audios is not always a bad thing… even if your partner is on duty! Unless you manage to persuade them to... take a break.  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Authors Notes: For the 28s Meme - find the claim page at my writing LJ! This is Well-Shagged, as chosen by_ __wilderness___.

* * *

Stretching languidly, Tracer didn't want to be anywhere else but lying there next to Trailbreaker and thoroughly sated. She curled up against him, relishing the closeness.

"Still don't know how you do it Trace…" Trailbreaker murmured, wrapping his arm around her as she cuddled up against him.

"Mmmm?"

"How do you manage to get me to sneak away from my shifts?"

"Talent?" She didn't particularly want to dwell on the reasons, she just wanted to stay where she was; comfortable and warm with the one she loved. She didn't want the moment to end. Didn't want him to have to return to his duty, even though she knew he had to.

"I have to get back…"

"Don't want you to go…"

"I know, but I have to." He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her helmet.

"Just a moment longer?" Trailbreaker didn't make any reply, but yet he didn't make any move to get up.

Instead, they both lay there, content; Trailbreaker holding her close, neither wanting to leave, neither wanting the moment to end. Neither quite having the energy to move yet.


	11. Book Reading

Summary: Tracer takes a little time for herself. And as everyone knows, you never get time to yourself completely.  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Authors Notes: For the 28s Meme - find the claim page at my writing LJ! This is Book Reading, as chosen by_ purajo_. I apologise because Zauru decided he didn't want to make an appearance, so he is mentioned in name only. For further knowledge of who I'm talking about, please direct your attention to cassetteobots!

* * *

It seemed to be a rare thing; time off without Trailbreaker, but Tracer was taking it in her stride. Setting out to enjoy the time alone, she found herself outside, nestled against the cliff-face with a data pad and a cube of energon. Hound had suggested a couple of human books that she would most probably like so she'd downloaded them to a data pad to read.

Hound was certainly right, she was soon engrossed in the book, paying little attention to anything else. So when Steeljaw crept up and licked her hand, she jumped.

"Steeljaw!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm reading."

"Why?" Tracer shook her head and patted Steeljaw's head as the lion cassette sat down next to her.

"Because it's an interesting story." Steeljaw stared up at her, obviously unimpressed by the answer. Tracer barely held back a sigh.

"Just because you'd rather be sniffing out somewhere, doesn't mean I want to spend my day off doing my job…" She tried to explain, realising she'd said the wrong thing as Steeljaw stiffened.

"Look, you like spending time with Zauru, right? Just like I like spending time with 'Breaker. But sometimes it's just nice to be able to do what you want to do." Steeljaw perked up at the mention of the other cassette and Tracer couldn't help but smile.

"Besides… I think you'd like what I'm reading. It's called 'Lion Adventure'." Steeljaw sat back down, nestled up against her leg and waited.

Tracer began reading out loud from the beginning of the book.


	12. Dominant

Summary: Sent on a mission with the Hell Riders, Tracer finds herself having to take charge.  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Authors Notes: For the 28s Meme - find the claim page at my writing LJ! This is Dominant, requested by _huntingospray_ . Shrike belongs to huntingospray and her information can be found at the tfmech_exchange LJ comm under Shrike.

* * *

They stared one another down. Literally in Shrike's case as she towered over the Minibot. Not that Tracer would back down.

"Look, I don't fragging care that you're a Hell Rider. All I fragging care about is the fact that we are stuck here working together and the only way we are going to get out of here is if you slagging listen to me!" Shrike actually cycled her optics at that.

"Fine, but just so you know…" She paused and leant down, lips close to Tracer's audios. "You and me are going to have a little chat after all this is over."


	13. Bathtime

Summary: Trailbreaker gives Tracer a hand getting clean after… well, she's not saying!  
Warnings:  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Authors Notes: For the 28s Meme - find the claim page at my writing LJ! This is Bath-Time, as chosen by_ flamingmarsh_.

* * *

"I cannot believe…"

"I know! Just… please?" Tracer cut Trailbreaker off, held out the cleanser and turned around. Trailbreaker just stared at her back.

"You are going to have to tell me how you managed that."

"After you clean me up! Maybe… Just, please?" Without even seeing her face, he could tell that she was horribly embarrassed about whatever it was that had caused the amount of mud and dirt covering her frame. Without another word, he started cleaning away the dirt and greenery stuck in her tires and plating.

"How did you get a…" Tracer held up a hand, effectively cutting him off. Shrugging, Trailbreaker threw it to one side and concentrated on cleaning again.

Eventually, the hard strokes turned into soft rubs and Tracer relaxed, knowing that most of the dirt was off. Trailbreaker smoothed the cleaning cloth over her plating, brushing the last of the grime away.

"Just need to rinse now…" He murmured. She turned, sending a grateful smile towards him. Height differences meant that Trailbreaker had knelt down to be able to clean her chassis properly. Unable to resist, she leant forward to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck, revelling in the fact that she could do it.

"Rinse off… then we can play." He grinned at her, standing up and sweeping her up in one move. She couldn't help but yelp as he did so, instinctively tightening her grip. He stepped under the spray making sure to get her thoroughly wet before letting her drop to the floor. Turning, he snagged a 'towel' and threw it at her.

"Come on, dry off and I'll give you a polish while you tell me exactly how you managed to get a branch stuck…" He stopped as she glared at him, flashing her a smile.


	14. Naive

Summary: Tracks makes a near-fatal mistake while out on patrol with Tracer  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Authors Notes: For the 28s Meme - find the claim page at my writing LJ! This is Naïve, requested by_ tainry_.  
Yeah… evidently Tracer doesn't *do* naïve… And I do like Tracks, honest!

* * *

It was completely unlike anything she'd ever seen before. She'd been to the cities on Cybertron, before the war devastated them, yet this was something else. The lights, the soaring towers. And all made by humans.

"Will you stop gawking and get a move on!" She tore her gaze away from the skyscrapers and looked up to see Tracks looking more than a little annoyed.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise, just don't do it again." He muttered, transforming and revving his engine impatiently. Tracer vented a sigh and transformed, sensors upped to their highest gain as they patrolled the city.

An hour into their patrol and Tracks' apparent icy demeanour was melting as he told Tracer about the city they were patrolling. He was enthralled by it, but for different reasons that she was. As she listened to him talk, she stopped paying quite so much attention to her sensors.

Which was probably why the Decepticons dropping from the sky came as so much of a shock.

They both transformed, Tracks automatically stepping in front of Tracer as they drew their weapons. The ensuing battle was quick, the Autobots no match for the Decepticons on the ground, and both were far more manoeuvrable as they didn't have wings.

Tracks stared after the retreating Seekers, fighting the urge to transform and fly after them. A thump to his thigh derailed that line of thought and he looked down to see Tracer staring angrily up at him. A brief fleeting thought of being glad she had subspaced her weapon crossed his mind before she started speaking.

"You do not need to protect me like that! I am not some naïve sparkling who can't fight you know! I can fight and damned well to! Just because I'm not as tall as you or a mech does **not** mean you have to protect me!" She stopped, still glaring up at him, hands on her hip joints. Tracks was speechless. What could he say that wouldn't offend her further?

"Sorry?"


	15. Kick Aft

Summary: After the last time she was in the Decepticon base, Tracer really didn't want to spend any longer there than necessary. And she'll do anything it takes to get out of there!  
Warnings: Slight violence  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Authors Notes: For the 28s Meme - find the claim page at my writing LJ! This is Kick-Ass, as chosen by _cmdrtekk_. This is set after Chapter 16 of Searchin'

* * *

"Jazz!" Tracer couldn't help the frantic cry as she alerted Jazz. He turned and hissed at her to keep quiet. She shook her head, pointing at the door.

"Frag." Immediately understanding she was indicating that there were Decepticons on their way, he cursed quietly, pulling back out from the computer systems.

"How many?"

"Three. But Soundwave's one of them. And they're blocking our planned exit route."

"We'll take another route then." Jazz seemed to know every available route off the ship and quickly led them down a corridor. They ran as quickly as they could, and as quietly. Even knowing that they had Decepticons coming after them, it still made sense to stay quiet. The fewer Decepticons to deal with the better.

Jazz rounded the corner, Tracer close on his heels and slid to an abrupt stop as Ravage growled at him. The Cassetticon was standing at Soundwave's feet, Thundercracker and Skywarp flanking the communications officer.

"Frag…" Tracer couldn't help but mutter as she peered out from behind Jazz. It had been Jazz that suggested she accompany him on the mission to infiltrate the Decepticon base – somewhere she really didn't want to go again. And now it looked like they'd be staying for longer than they wanted.

"No escape. Surrender." Soundwave intoned, raising his gun.

"Ya seriously can't think I'd give up?" Jazz smirked, gun appearing from his subspace. He databurst a set of instructions to Tracer, feeling her tense slightly before relaxing, understanding his plan. Not that she liked it, but she understood it.

"On three." Jazz muttered.

"Escape, futile."

"Three!" Together, they leapt forward, dodging Ravage and heading straight for the two Seekers. Tracer ducked between Thundercracker's legs, turning and firing, scoring several hits on his wings. He staggered forward, not able to retaliate immediately. Ravage however was, and leapt at her, knocking her to the ground. Soundwave stood and watched impassively at the fight going on around him. Jazz was struggling with Skywarp and Tracer found herself holding Ravage at bay as he tried to snap at her neck. Her gun had gone skidding off as Ravage pounced, meaning that she was left fending him off with her bare hands.

"Escape most definitely futile." She could swear that Soundwave was smirking behind that mask. There was no way she was spending any more time in the base than she had to. Especially after what happened last time.

Twisting and bucking, she threw Ravage off her, struggling to her feet and running down the corridor. She could hear Jazz behind her, having disabled Skywarp. Now it was a matter of outrunning Soundwave and whoever was left standing.

"Which way?" She hissed as they came to a junction.

"This way!" Jazz led the way towards the exit hatch, looking over his shoulder to check that they weren't being followed.

Once they were safe on the shore, Tracer sank to her knees.

"You okay kid?"

"Fine."

"That was some kick-aft moves you used back there."

"Didn't want to stay there any longer." She tried to shrug the praise off, taking his hand when he held it out for her, allowing him to help her up.

"Well, we ain't been followed, so we can take it easy on the way back ta base." Jazz nodded in understanding and transformed, leading the way back to the Ark.


	16. Angsty

Summary: After having fallen into recharge on Trailbreaker, Tracer is faced with a dilemma she's really not sure she knows how to handle.  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Authors Notes: For the 28s Meme - find the claim page on my writing LJ! This is Angsty, requested by **mmouse15** . Takes place after Chapter 14 of Searchin', but you don't need to have read that to understand this – hopefully I explain it all.

* * *

Tracer ignored him as he entered the rec room, deliberately avoiding his gaze. Inferno slumped a little, just knowing he was in trouble for the previous night. But never let it be said that he avoided a challenge. Grabbing himself (and Tracer) some energon, he sat down at her table, rather grateful that she hadn't sat in 'Minibot Corner', else he would have never been able to fit (well, he might have fitted, but it would have probably required Hoist or Ratchet to get him back out again).

Without speaking, he slid a cube across the table to her. His next actions would more than likely depend on her reaction. She picked up the cube and nodded her thanks.

They sat in silence for some time before Tracer finally spoke.

"So who carried me back last night? You?" Inferno paused, energon cube halfway to his mouth.

"Er… well ya see we figured that Trailbreaker could just as easily carry ya back…"

"Trailbreaker?" Inferno wasn't quite sure whether Tracer's tone was full of mortification or embarrassment.

"Yeah, ya like the mech an' he likes you. What's the problem?" As Tracer hid her face in her hands, Inferno really wondered why he was doing this. Femmes were just so contrary.

"The problem is I don't know what to do about it." She hissed at him.

"Oh. Why dontcha just tell him how ya feel?"

"Because… because I can't." Tracer ground out. Inferno stared at her, thoroughly confused now.

"Ya know, I just don't understand ya Trace." He muttered.

"How do you know he likes me?" She asked quietly.

"He let ya fall into recharge on him Trace. What more proof do ya need?"

"Just because he did that doesn't mean anything. You let me fall into recharge on you!"

"Trace…" How could he convince her? "Look, you an' me, we're friends right? We've been through a lot together that kind gives us the familiarity that we got."

"And?"

"For Trailbreaker ta just let ya recharge on 'him like, given that ya ain't known each other that long, must mean somethin' right?"

"I suppose."

"Well then." Inferno sat back, relieved that he seemed to be making some sort of headway.

"Still don't know what to do about it though." Tracer admitted in a small voice. Inferno sighed.

"Love ain't easy Trace. Here's what ya need ta do." He leant forward and they started making plans


	17. Excited

Summary: Hound shows Tracer a little more of Earth's variety and she actually enjoys a thunderstorm.  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Authors Notes: For the 28s Meme - find the claim page on my writing LJ! This is Excited, requested by **mmouse15** . Yeah, totally wasn't expecting Tracer to go dancing in the rain.

* * *

"What have you got there?" Tracer practically bounced towards Hound as the scout stepped into the rec room, hands closed around something evidently small and fragile. Hound had taken to bringing things back from his patrols to show Tracer when she wasn't able to get out herself. Hound waited until he'd reached a table and sat down, an eager Tracer following him before he opened his hands to show her.

The object in question was small, even compared to humans. Only a few centimeters long, it was grey and cylindrical.

"What is it?" Tracer asked, thoroughly confused.

"Man, you got a fulgurite?" She heard Beachcomber drawl, not taking her optics off the object in Hound's hand.

"Found it after the storms last week. Thought Tracer might be interested."

"What is it?" Tracer asked again.

"Fulgurite. Petrified lightning." Beachcomber grinned and took a seat next to her.

"What?"

"Beachcomber's right. That's what the humans call it. It's formed when lightning hits sand. Practically melts it into this." He held up the object, light just glinting off its surface. Tracer found herself equal parts amused and afraid.

"But storms are dangerous." She murmured, still not having gotten used to earth and the fact that the rain here wasn't acidic enough to harm them.

"Not here they're not." Hound reminded her. "Next storm, we'll take you out and show you." At Tracer's hesitant look, Hound just grinned. "Look, we'll even drag 'Breaker along for his forcefield." Trailbreak looked up at the mention of his name.

"Fine. I'll come." His smile softened his words. He could never refuse Hound.

88088088088088088

The next storm appeared on the horizon a few days later, grey clouds rolling, rain pouring down. The first flash of lightning revealed the Autobots covered by Trailbreaker's forcefield. Hound and Tracer were standing in front of him; the Minibot staring up at the sky with wonder.

"It's so beautiful." She murmured.

"It is. And unlike Cybertron, we can actually enjoy the sights." Tracer just nodded, amazed at the play of lightning across the clouds. Hound had tried to given her the scientific explanation of it, but neither of them were scientists, so they merely left it as 'it looks good'. Not that the science mattered, Tracer was entranced. Each crack of lightning accompanied by a clap of thunder, the sound of the lightning. Never before had she been able to witness this.

Without warning, Trailbreaker dropped his forcefield and Tracer squealed as the first drops of rain hit her chassis. Automatically, she looked for a place to hide before her systems registered that the rain wasn't actually causing her any harm.

"Told you it wouldn't hurt." Hound smiled at her. Tracer just grinned, stepping away from him and holding her arms out, letting the rain hit her frame. Laughing, she spun around before grabbing hold of Hound's hands and pulling him away from Trailbreaker. Trailbreaker just shook his head and laughed as they danced in the rain.


End file.
